Ultimate Custom Night
Ultimate Custom Night, also known as just Custom Night, is a game released on June 27th 2018. The Official Steam Page can be seen here. Details Steam Description Welcome to the ultimate FNAF mashup, where you will once again be trapped alone in an office fending off killer animatronics! Featuring 50 selectable animatronic characters spanning seven Five Nights at Freddy's games, the options for customization are nearly endless. Mix and match any assortment of characters that you like, set their difficulty from 0-20, then jump right into the action! From your office desk, you will need to manage two side doors, two vents, as well as two air hoses, all of which lead directly into your office. This time you will have to master other tools as well if you want to complete the ultimate challenges, tools such as the heater, A/C, a global music box, a power generator, and more. As if all of that weren't enough, you'll also need to set up laser traps in the vents, collect Faz-Coins, purchase items from the prize counter, and as always, keep a close eye on not one, but two, Pirate Cove curtains! Other features include: * Challenge menu including sixteen themed challenges. * Voice acting from returning favorites as well as from new arrivals to the franchise! * Unlockable office skins! * Unlockable cutscenes! Office designs Sister Location Office Shares the same desk as Default Office, in the back of the room is the control panel from Circus Baby Control, and to the sides of it are the Egg Baby and the Security Puppet both being from Pizza Simulator. Above the control panel are a Bidybab (on the left), the 3 heads from the Main Control Module (in the middle), and the Magician (on the right). behind the Bidybab and the Magician are a Pizza missing one slice lit up with differently colored lights. Above the previously mentioned pizzas is Funtime Freddy's head, to the left being the vent. On the left of the room is a head on a pole with wires above it. Farther back on the left of the room is the left door with the same wires as were above the head above it. The right side of the room is the same as the left, except instead of a head, the side vent is in it's place. Fazbear's Fright Office Shares the same desk as Default Office. In the far back there is (from left to right) 2 arcade machines (The left is Foxy themed while the right is Bonnie themed), a Bonnie costume, a box of parts, and a Freddy themed arcade machine. Above the two arcade machines on the left is a picture of Springtrap and a vent on the one on the right. On the left of the room there is a door with a pipe above it, to the left of the door is another poster of Springtrap opening his mask. Under the poster is a Circuit Box with a lit-up head of Chica below it. As before, the right wall is mirrored to the left wall except there is a side vent in place of the Chica head and a poster of Springtrap in place of the circuit board. Also, to the right of the office, is Springtrap, who will occasionally be lit up by flickering light every so often. FNaF 4 Room It's basically just a desk in place of the bed. On the left is the dresser with the purple fan and digital alarm clock on the top. To the right of the dresser are 3 picture frames in the form of a triangle (on the left are four pumpkins, on the right is a picture of a child, and on the bottom is a photo of a waterfall). Above those pictures is a vent. To the right of the pictures and the vent is the closet. To the right of the closet is a smaller dresser with a few drawers and a lamp on top and a purple robot in front of it, above it is a photo of a bird and a vent cover. To the right is a photo of a mountain range and the door with the side vent below the photo. On the left is a door with a light switch beside it. Details about the Player: Many people have been drawn to the conclusion that Ultimate Custom Night is a canon game that in the timeline comes after FNaF 6 burning down. In Ultimate custom night you play as the Purple Guy in Purgatory as told from Scrap Baby’s jumpscare lines “You won’t die but you’ll wish you could.” And Jack-O-Chica’s jumpscare lines “Greetings from the fire of the soul you shouldn’t have killed.” Gameplay Game opens to a character roster (as described below) with exception to 8 characters (Dee Dee and the characters she spawns). There are buttons on the Right side of the screen that allow you to set all the animatronics to 1, 5, 10, or 20. There are also buttons for challenges, powerups, and offices. Lastly, there is a checkbox for displaying descriptions of each character when hovering over them. Character Roster So far it's been shown to have 50 slots and a background similar to Sister Location's Custom Night but colored gray and rounded panorama. These animatronics are shown in the teaser, but this may change when the update releases. FNaF 1 *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy (Voiced by Christopher McCullough) *Phone Guy (Voiced by Scott Cawthon) FNaF 2 *Toy Freddy (Voiced by Scott Allen) *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica (Voiced by Amber Lee Connors) *Mangle (Voiced by Jena Rundus) *Balloon Boy (BB) *Jay-Jay (JJ) *The Puppet (Voiced by Jena Rundus) *Shadow Bonnie *Withered Bonnie (Voiced by Hans Yunda) *Golden Freddy *Withered Chica (Voiced by Darbi Logan) FNaF 3 * Springtrap * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Balloon Boy (Phantom BB) * Phantom Mangle FNaF 4 *Nightmare Freddy (Voiced by Tim Simmons) *Nightmare Bonnie *Nightmare Chica *Plushtrap *Nightmare Fredbear (Voiced by Zach Hoffman) *Nightmare (Voiced by Eric D. Ward) *Jack O' Chica (Voiced by Keyondra Shanae) *Nightmare Mangle *Nightmarionne (Voiced by Aleks Le) *Nightmare Balloon Boy (Voiced by Matthew Curtis) *Fredbear FNaF: Sister Location *Circus Baby (Voiced by Heather Masters) *Ballora (Voiced by Michella Moss) *Minireena *Funtime Foxy (Voiced by Joe Gaudet) *Ennard *Bonnet *Lolbit Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator *Helpy *Trash and the Gang (Voiced by Gwenith Knight) *Nedd Bear (Voiced by August Sargenti) *Happy Frog (Voiced by Madison Brunoehler) *Mr. Hippo (Voiced by Joe Gaudet) *Pigpatch (Voiced by Christopher McCullough) *Orville Elephant (Voiced by Peter Baker) *Rockstar Freddy (Voiced by Kai Skrotzki) *Rockstar Bonnie (Voiced by George Osborne) *Rockstar Chica (Voiced by Ally Johnson) *Rockstar Foxy (Voiced by Joe Gaudet) *Music Man (Voiced by Matthew Curtis) *El Chip *Funtime Chica (Voiced by Becky Shrimpton) *Molten Freddy (Voiced by Kellen Goff) *Scrap Baby (Voiced by Heather Masters) *Lefty (Voiced by Lena Gwendolyn Hill) *William Afton (Voiced by PJ Heywood) FNaF World *Old Man Consequences *Dee Dee/XOR (Voiced by Stephanie Belinda Quinn) Cameos * Golden Freddy * Withered Foxy * Paperpals (FNaF 2) * Phantom Chica * White Rabbit * Tangle * Bouncepot * Funtime Freddy * Bon-Bon * Bidybab * Mr. Hugs * Bidybab * Security Puppet * Egg Baby (Data Archive) * Paperpals (FFPS/FNaF 6) * Springbonnie * Twisted Wolf * Fourth Closet Funtime Freddy Mechanics Here is the list of the mechanics that have been confirmed for the Custom Night: *Tablet *Flashlight *Door Controls *Music Box *Audio Lure *Heater *Vent Monitor *Noise Meter *Vent Snare *Vent Radar *Freddy Mask *Wet Floor Sign *Music Selection On Music Box *Global Music Box *Five Nights with Mr. Hugs *Showtime Timer *Rockstar Bonnie's Guitar *Rockstar Foxy's Parrot *Clock *Power Indicator *Temperature *Faz-Coins *Plushies *Shock Panel *Figurines *Death Coin Presets List Unlike other Custom Nights from the other games, there are technically no presets (rather challenges), instead this custom night is completely customizable. Every single character can be set to a difficulty between 0-20. In addition to that, there is also a button on the sidebar to add +1 to all characters, as well as buttons that set all characters to 5, 10, and 20. The character select screen keeps record of the player's highest score, as well as the player's best time in 50/20 mode. Each difficulty point for any given character is worth 10, meaning that a max difficulty character is worth 200. So the total possible high-score will be 10,000, with all characters set to 20. (No points are given for characters you have no control over. Ultimate Custom Night has challenges, however, similar to presets from previous games. The challenges are: Rewards Frigid - Office starts at a cool 50 degrees. 3 Coins - Start the Night with 3 Faz-Coins Battery - Start the night with 102% power. DD Repel - Prevents DD from appearing. These rewards are randomly given upon winning or losing. Strategies For an easy 700 points, set normal Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, and Rockstar Freddy at 10. Once the game has started, immediately hit space to shut off the fan, then open the camera system and collect at least 5 tokens (optionally 15 to buy a DD Repel from the prize counter on Camera 7), then exit out of the camera and press 1 to activate the power generator, then close the left door. Now all you need to do is procedurally flash the flashlight (by holding Z) to keep out Phantom Freddy in the Office and to make the Freddles disappear, and Golden Freddy won't appear as long as you don't open the monitor. For an easy 1000 points to get the intermission set characters that aren’t lethal to you such as Trash and the Gang, Phone Guy, Old Man Consequences, etc. to 20. Then, just make sure to do the required tasks to keep the characters at bay. For an easy 2800 points, set Phantom Mangle, phantom Freddy, Phantom BB, Funtime Chica, El Chip, Trash and the Gang, Phone Guy, Rockstar Foxy, Old Man Consequences, BB, JJ, Bonnie (all of which are non-lethal), and Golden Freddy to 20. As soon as you get into the game press 1 to turn on the power generator, and avoid looking at pirate's cove. Every time you open the camera make sure to immediately put on the Freddy Mask to avoid Golden Freddy. Do not click the parrot of Rockstar Foxy to avoid his jumpscare. For 4800 points, set Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, BB, JJ, Golden Freddy, Springtrap, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Freddy, Phantom BB, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, Old Man Consequences, Ennard, Trash and the Gang, Helpy, Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Foxy, El Chip, Funtime Chica, Molten Freddy, Afton, and Phone Guy all at 20. When you get into the game press 1 to turn on the power generator, and press space to shut off the fan. Avoid looking at pirate's cove. If you hear laughing from the left or right door, shut the appropriate door. Every time you open the camera, close the side vent door until after a bonk, or a few seconds after closing the camera. If there are freddles or you can see Phantom Freddy pretty clearly, use the flashlight to get rid of them. If the lights are flickering and there are vent sounds, close the side vent door. That will only happen once per night. If you hear sqeaking, laughing, or Springtrap is looking down at you, close the top vent door. Do not click the parrot, or there is a big chance Rockstar Foxy will get you. Set Freddy, Bonnie, Mangle, BB, JJ, Withered Chica, Withered Bonnie, Withered Golden Freddy, Springtrap, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Freddy, Phantom BB, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, Nightmare Mangle, Baby, Ennard, Trash and the Gang, Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Chica, Rockstar Foxy, El Chip, Funtime Chica, Molten Freddy, Scrap Baby, Afton, and Phone Guy all at 20 for 6000 points. Even though it looks difficult, it’s actually pretty simple once you learn the stragedy. As soon as you start, turn on the power generator, and close the left and vent door. This will prevent a lot of animatronics from entering when flipping up the monitor. Switch to camera 2, and flip down the monitor. Open the left and front vent again. For the rest of the night, just keep an eye out for BB, JJ, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare, Helpy, And Scrap Baby. Also, make sure the wet floor sign is on the right side. Every time you need to reset ventilation, Close The Left door And front vent. If you want even more points, add Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Happy Frog, Mr Hippo, And Pigpatch for 7000 points. As soon as it starts, place the audio lure on the left side, and that’s all you need to do to keep Happy Frog, Mr Hippo and Pigpatch from attacking. If you still want more points, add Nightmarionne, Nightmare BB, Old Man Consequences, Ballora, Nedd Bear, Orville Elephant, or Music Man. Most of them are pretty self explanatory, but for Nedd Bear and Orville, switch from the power generator to heater for a few secs before lifting up the monitor. And if you set Music Man, just turn off the power generator for a few seconds if he starts crashing his cymbals. Leaving the Camera view on Camera 2 prevents Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Mangle, And Baby from attacking you If you don’t buy their plushie. This works similarly to keeping it on Camera 3 to prevent Lefty from attacking, or leaving it on camera 1 or 2 If Rockstar Chica is there. Closing The Left Door And Front Vent just before flipping up the monitor to reset the ventilation is a very good strategy, for you don’t have to focus on Freddy, Mangle, Withered Chica, Springtrap, Nightmare Fredbear, Ennard, Rockstar Chica (If you put the wet floor sign on the right side) and Molten Freddy at all. Character Roster The best and possibly easiest strategy is picking the largest assortment of characters that the player can manage, maxing out characters that are easy together, and leaving out characters that the player feels make things too difficult, to achieve the highest score the player can. Audio Coming Soon! Trivia Coming soon!